1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed reducer technology for power transfer, and more particularly, to a speed reducer with the planet gears coupled between a motor output shaft and a power output shaft of a server and arranged in a coaxial relationship with the motor output shaft, for providing the advantages of small dimension and high speed ratio and simultaneously reducing backlash and increasing production yields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Server is often used in a variety of automated devices to provide power for a specific function. It is mainly mounted at the site that needs accurate angular positioning control. Therefore, server is not only widely used in electronic products but also used in robot industry as a key component.
A conventional server generally includes a motor, a power output shaft, and a speed reducer consisting of a plurality of reducing gears. The speed reducer is coupled between an output shaft of the motor and the power output shaft to provide a speed reducing function during a power transmission. However, conventional speed reducers commonly have the drawback of the presence of excessive backlash between different reducing gears, leading to extra power loss during the power transmission, which also causes defective assembly and labor consuming and leads to increase the manufacturing cost. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.